


Body in the Stable

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [44]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Slavery, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: Based on the prompt: Sometimes you find dead bodies when you don’t really expect it and you just have to deal with it.In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, not everyone survives.Part of Kimi and Jaamies' learning to be Trainers is learning what to do when one of the Racing Drivers dies in his stall.This is a Kimi and Jaamies one shot.  It doesn't really fit with either of their story arcs, so it's getting posted here.





	Body in the Stable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanRed/gifts), [Bluebird202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird202/gifts), [talaallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talaallen/gifts), [Jaz_LiL_Bai_Kay_Hol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_LiL_Bai_Kay_Hol/gifts).



> This is a gift for my fans who remain silent.
> 
> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.
> 
> The basics are these- All professional racing drivers and riders have double who do the actual racing. The doubles are kept in stables as livestock until it is time to race. They are telepathic and form a telepathic bond with the human who shares their name.

“Sometimes you find dead bodies when you don’t really expect it and you just have to deal with it.”

  
  
  


**Finding**

**Redbull Race Training Compound- 2010**

  
  


"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen."  The two men and the Racing Driver stood quietly in newly unoccupied stall.  The Racing Driver closed the door quietly.

[Someone always has to get creative,] Jaamies said, crossing his arms.

Kimi made a disbelieving face at him.

Christian Horner frowned.

Deciding the humans were being too desultory, Jaamies knelt beside the body.  He lifted the hands out of the puddle of blood. There were jagged wounds up the wrists.  He closed his eyes. Breathed in and out, until he felt his pulse calm. Under one of the hands was a broken piece of visor.  He picked it up.

He ran a thumb over the point.  [This is dull, it must have taken ages to...] He stopped.  It didn’t need to be said. He touched the backs of his fingers to the body's cheek.  It was cold.

Christian and Kimi were standing back, arms crossed over their chests.  Not like the pose, like hugging someone who wasn't there.

He shook his head.  [Go outside. Write on paper.  I will bring this to the medical center.]

They were glad to leave.

He rolled the body onto it's back.  It's undershirt was soaked in blood.  He untucked the shirt and pulled it off, used it to push away the puddle of blood.  It's yellow workout pants were bloody, too and he peeled those off as well. No shorts beneath.  The skin was stained with blood. He went into the head and got the wash rag that had been hanging over the edge of the sink to dry.

That was Yellows for you.  Hang the washrag to dry. Even on this day.

He ran the washrag under warm water, not too hot, and brought it out, careful not to drip on the floor.  The Racing Driver who'd lived here wouldn't have liked him dripping water on the floor. He sat on the floor and pulled the body up onto his lap, gently washing away the blood stains.  He used some of the athletic tape from one of the cupboards to bandage the wounds, once he'd cleaned the blood off them. It wasn't a functional binding, but it would do. No one had to see these.

He dropped the washrag beside the pants and undershirt.  He went and found a clean pair of underwear and racing coveralls from the clothes cupboard.  They weren't much used. Geldings didn't get the benefit of the track as often.

He dressed the body and laid it near the door, away from the puddle.

Then he turned towards the thing he had tried not to look at the entire time he had been in this stall.

The broken helmet.

Racing Drivers took their helmets seriously.

A helmet was life or death.  For reason after reason.

It took monumental force to break a helmet.

The paint was chipped high on the cement wall where the helmet had been battered until the structure had failed.  The shard of visor was only the most visible damage.

He picked up the helmet and looked into the shattered reflection, what had been a Racing Driver's face.

[It must have hurt very badly to make you this desperate.]

Jaamies looked over his shoulder at the body.  He couldn't put this back on. Not like this. It wouldn't be right.  It would be...very wrong.

He wondered.

No one would ever know why.

The Yellow hadn't told anyone, before he had gone.

There was no way he was putting this helmet on that body.

He put it in the puddle with the rest of the trash.

'Kimi, precious one, I need you to bring me a new helmet.  Yellow.'

His match didn't say anything, just sent a feeling of acknowledgment.

While he waited for the delivery, he cleaned up the stall.  He used the clothes to mop up the puddle and put them and the helmet, and the towels he'd used, once the clothes had become too saturated, into the garbage in the bathroom, pulling up the bag and tying it tightly.

There was a light knock on the door.

How kind Kimi was.  Respectful, even now.

He let the man in and took the new helmet from his hands, handing him the trash bag.

He put the helmet gently over the dead Racing Driver's head, covering his face for the last time.  He strapped it comfortably, and then put his arms under the body. 

He picked it up and carried it away from the stall.

They went to the far side of the medical center, and then out the back door of the stable, to the building on the far corner of the property.  The Trainer and the stable manager were there. Jaamies put the body on the slab, crossing it's arms over it's chest.

The fire would take a long time to do it's work, and then the rest would be buried, a long way away.

They watched the process start, because Jaamies didn't trust the men not to check the body's hands.  He didn't trust that they wouldn't find the yellow yo-yo he'd found hidden in the helmet lining. Didn't trust them to leave it tucked into the dead Yellow's fist.

It was too late to keep them from taking his life.

Jaamies would stand guard to keep them from taking away the very last thing the Racing Driver had.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.
> 
> If you are having a hard time thinking what to say, please consider the following (feel free to leave your letter of choice.)
> 
> A) I like this  
> B) This is awesome  
> C) This was very sad  
> D) I didn't think this was interesting.
> 
> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
